Family Feels
by GoldenWolf X
Summary: Lena decides to meet some of Kara's closest friends as well as the 'Meaner' Danvers, over a few games on Game night, but Lena being a Luthor, knew that she should be prepared to face an unwelcoming evening, and for a brief moment she's sure that she made the wrong decision on sticking around, but a small chat with Special Agent Danvers helps her feel a bit lighter.


_Please Forgive any mistakes I may make._

 _Also, this is a sequel to 'Thinking Baby' and 'Two Homes, One World'_

* * *

 _ **Rated:**_ _ **T**_

 _ **Genre:**_

 _ **Family, Romance and The slightest bit of Angst.**_

* * *

She's nervous.

Anxious, but with Kara by her side, she feels like she can relax.

"Relax, princess.", Kara smiles lovingly, she hugs Lena from behind, and Lena lets herself be held.

"I am, I am.", Lena smiles, she takes in a deep breath and relaxes, she could feel the warmth of Kara's body radiating onto her skin, it's a fuzzy, comforting feeling, she feels safe, she feels at home.

Lena only ever lets Kara see her soft side, but with soft sides also come the 'other sides', The angry, the frustrated, and stressed sides. But Even when Kara sees those sides, Kara doesn't love her any less. and Lena feels secure.

"I love you", Lena says softly, she turns in her lover's arms and loops her arms around Kara's neck, she stares softly and tenderly into those sapphire eyes.

"I love you too", Kara's hands find themselves over Lena's hips, she grins, her face seems to radiate with love, affections and warmth.

With Kara, Lena's always Warm.

A knock comes, it breaks through their small little barrier of attention they were showing each other.

"I should get that.", Kara says softly.

The heiress nods, "You should, I'll start putting the beers out", she leans up and presses her lips against Kara's own in a chaste kiss.

Kara sighs softly once they break apart.

Lena Winks and turns to return to the kitchen, and just as she's almost out of reach, Kara smirks and leans her body forwards, she reaches out and makes a quick grab for Lena's ass, it's quick, but she still manages to grope the woman.

Lena releases a small gasp, she jumps slightly, she blushes the lightest shade of pink.

When the ravenette turns her head, she meets a lustful smirk, but it's only for a moment. Kara turns around and goes to open the door to who she knew were her family and friends. Leaving Lena to pout and make her way to the kitchen to pull out bottles of beer from the fridge.

"Kara", Greeted a tall male, his smile wide and genuine.

"James, Hey", a glasses-less Kara greeted and returned the smile as she stepped aside to allow him in.

"Yo", Winn greets next, a board game in his possession.

Kara grins, "Monopoly? Really?"

Winn snickers, "I'm gonna whip ass this time, trust me"

The blonde rolls her eyes as she gestures for Winn to enter the loft.

the air in the loft feels light and cosy.

but of course, James and Winn have yet to realize that another figure was roaming the loft, they had went straight for the couches, their backs to the kitchen area.

Kara ends up walking off to where Lena was, she smiles as she steps into the kitchen, she grabs the woman by the hips and presses her back to her front, "Nervous?", she says softly, she's aware that the boys had yet to notice the Luthor, and she knows Lena had remained in the kitchen for more than just putting beers out.

Lena was utterly nervous.

Lena sighs softly, she allows the strong arms to provide comfort to her, her back feels the warmth of the super's body. "Kind of."

"Relax, Lee. You know that no matter how they take us being together, I'll stay by your side anyways.", the super took in Lena's scent as she held the woman more closer, her nose buried in the ravenette's loose wavy hair as she placed a kiss to the side of the woman's head, "C'mon, James and Winn are here". She pulls away and takes Lena by the hand, leading her to the couches.

"I'm gonna get first turn", Winn says as he sets up the game, getting it ready for the arrival of everyone else.

James scoffs, "Psh, okay then", he says with a chuckle.

Both males remained oblivious to Lena's presence until Kara softly cleared her throat to grab the two males' attention.

Winn hummed, he looked up first, a smile on his face, which quickly turned into a Shy smile when he noticed Lena standing next to a non-glasses wearing Kara, "Oh…"

James turned after he shifted the small coffee table with the game board on it, the smile that curled on his lip seemed to suddenly fall as his eyes instantly landed on the Luthor woman, it wasn't even subtle, it was clear that Lena's presence struck something in him. He then looked up to see Kara without her glasses, he sucked in a breath and suddenly stood up, he wore a look of utter distrust, confusion and what seemed to also be anger, "What were you thinking?", his voice came out more rougher than he wanted it to.

Lena's facial expression changed drastically as well, the shy smile she wore was replaced with a hard frown, her eyes seemed to lose their glow as something akin to distance filled them.

Kara certainly didn't expect this.

but maybe she should have.

Winn on the other hand also looked as surprised as Kara, he shot James a weird look, not one of agreement with what argument James was no doubt about to start. In all honesty, Winn very much liked the Luthor woman's presence, she was someone he felt he could relate to.

"James", Kara seemed to harden her facial expression.

Lena remained still by the supers side, she honestly expected this already, she was a Luthor after all. Hatred just seemed to follow her.

"Uh, Dude, relax", Winn said as he stood up, he reached out and put a hand over James's shoulder.

James shook his head, "I can't believe this", he practically spat. "You just exposed your secret identity to Her? After everything her family's done? Her brother nearly made you the last child of krypton, and Her mother tortured you-"

Kara growled, "That was Lex and Lillian! Not Lena!", The blonde rose her voice fairly quickly, it was sudden and unexpected. Her lips parted, ready to yell more, but a hand softly pressed against her stomach, she felt the hand press with added pressure, she halted herself from yelling more.

"Relax", Lena said softly.

The Luthor was composed, seemingly unfazed by what was happening.

and it hurt Kara, because she knew deep down, Lena cared, and that she was afraid of being rejected.

Winn hardened his look for a moment, "Dude, seriously, chill out. Lena's helped us a few times, she not like them", the male said, trying to lighten the situation.

James scoffed, "So? Lex Helped Superman defeat that Alien Bounty hunter back in Metropolis 3 years ago, and look at where they are now.", The man crossed his arms over his chest, "Speaking of Superman, He's going to flip out when he finds out She knows about you."

Lena rose an eyebrow, "The Kansas Man, Mr. Kent?", she says, her tone is almost cocky.

Winn feels his breath get caught in his throat, "Oh shit.", he whispers under his breath.

James is visibly taken aback, his eyes trained on Lena's face.

Kara almost allows for a smirk to curl her lips, it's funny really, the look on James's face is almost akin to horrified and mortified.

as the four figures were in the moment, the door to the loft opened, two figures walking in.

"Hey", Alex greets as she walks in, and quickly she realizes that Lena was introduced to the boys, she could feel the tension in the air as she sees Lena in a power pose.

The Luthor had her arms crossed over her chest, her facial features were distant and cold, she seemed unfazed and unbothered, as if she was unreachable.

Kara on the other hand, has her hands in her pockets, an on coming smirk was twitching the corner of the blonde's lips.

"Guys?", Maggie says as she looks at the faces of the four figures.

James turned to Alex, anger flooding in his eyes, "Did you know about this? She knows about Kara and she also knows about Clark!", he rose his voice once he reached the part about Lena knowing about his best friend.

Maggie rose an eyebrow, "Woah there, Chill the fuck out", Maggie got on the defense.

Alex seemed to look at Lena with an observant look.

for a moment the room fell into silence.

Emerald eyes and Sapphire eyes looked at Alex with hesitance.

"You know about him too?", Alex seems to get on the edgy side of things, worry filled her.

Lena sighed and turned to Kara, "I think we should have waited a bit after all.", she gives Kara a quick weak smile, she feels that she should just go, she feels like she's intruded enough in Kara's life.

Kara feel her chest tighten, "No, I think we've waited too long, Princess.", The blonde's lips begin to curl into a small smile, her eyes were soft and filled with affections. she took a hand out of her pocket and reached out, she wrapped an arm around the Luthor's waist, her hand settled onto her hip, she took in a deep breath as she pulled Lena closer, she leaned in and pressed her lips against Lena's.

and the room erupted in surprised gasps.

Lena's eyes fluttered shut as she brings both hands to take a hold of the Danvers's face, she sighs through her nose contently.

Kara's arms fully wrapped around Lena's form, holding her close.

a giant grin begins to form on Maggie's lips, "Whew, is it just me, or is it Gay in here?"

Winn face seems to crack with a giant grin.

Alex's lips fall open, she blushes slightly.

James is struck with confusion once again.

Kara sighs softly as she pulls away, the sound of their heartfelt lip lock separating almost echoed inside the loft filled with tension.

The blonde smiled, she then turned to the boys, "She's, also my girlfriend of 6 months", the super says as if nothing was out of the ordinary.

James's face shifts into a shocked expression.

Winn is still grinning, "Cool, cool...you sure know how to pick 'em", the male gave the women two thumbs up, he looked between Lena and Kara, his grin was genuine.

Alex bit her bottom lip.

Maggie smiled, she walked to the two women.

"So, now that Lil' Danvers has officially joined the Lady loving club, How's about we get this game night started.".

James quickly snapped out of his thoughts, he shifted in place and sighed, "Uh, I think I'm gonna go, actually." He averts eye contact with Kara and leaves, walking to the door he brushes shoulders with a tense Alex, and he makes a silent exit.

Maggie and Winn sighed out, both eager to make things less tense.

"Well...Let's get started.", Alex sucked in a breath, composing herself, she knew she had to behave tonight.

God.

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

It's nearly quarter past midnight, and the group minus James, are all enjoying the shared company. Despite James's sudden leave just hours ago.

it was awkward at first, but the awkwardness washed over when Beers and Boxes of pizza were introduced to the group.

it was fine.

Just people hanging out and playing a good game of monopoly.

which Currently Maggie was dominating.

Lena had taken a pleasant seat in Kara's lap, the five figures were all sitting on the rugged floor, all giving the board game that was on the coffee table their full attention.

"I'm going to get another slice of pizza, you want one, Darling?", Lena spoke softly, she turned slightly to look over her shoulder to meet the Blonde's gaze.

Kara hummed and nodded, her arms loosening from around Lena's waist, "No thanks, baby", she smiles and leans in to peck the Luthor's lips, it's quick and warm, it's gentle.

Lena returns the smile once they pull away, she then shifts in Kara's lap and stands up, and she makes her way to the kitchen area.

in the moment Lena is finally in the kitchen, Alex stands up from Maggie's side.

Kara and Maggie both look up to see Alex.

Winn smirks, he knows what Alex is about to do.

Alex is no doubt going to give the Luthor, 'the talk'.

"Alex?", Kara speaks.

Alex raises a finger and hushes the Super, she then turns, "No super hearing.", the older Danvers says as she walks to the kitchen area.

Maggie gives Kara a sympathetic look, "Mean Danvers strikes again"

Winn chuckles as he sit back to lean onto his elbows, "Whew, Gosh. I think we should totally talk with James tomorrow though."

Kara turns to Winn, "I'm not talking to him until he apologizes.".

* * *

Lena Sighed softly as she grabbed a slice of veggie pizza and put it on a small paper plate, she was going to turn, but the sound of someone clearing their throats got her attention and stilled her.

"Luthor.", Alex started off.

Lena bit the inside of her cheek, she felt her chest tighten at the use of her last name. She sat her plate down and turned around to face the agent, she kept her facial features composed and straight, "Agent.", she said meekly.

Alex wore a hard expression, her arms were crossed, she stood tall and intimidating.

"I'd like a word with you.", Alex said, getting to the point.

Lena licked her lips and shrugged, "Alright.", she said.

Alex walked passed Lena and gestured for the woman to follow her to the bathroom.

and Lena did without much hesitation.

The two women entered the bathroom.

Alex leaned against the sink's top and eyed the Luthor up, she got to the point as soon as Lena slipped in and closed the door behind them.

"Why are you with my sister?", Alex spoke a bit harshly, eyes narrowing as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Lena shifted in place slightly, she kept her facial features firm, "Because I love her.", the woman says firmly, she gets to the point, she doesn't waste time, she wants to let Alex know, she wants to put Alex in her place. "Look, I know You're all waiting for me to buckle down and turn into Lex, But it's not going to happen, I love Kara, she's everything to me, and I wouldn't ever let her down by becoming what she has been preventing me from turning into."

a moment of tension washes over them.

Emerald eyes lock with Alex's own.

Alex can see how genuine Lena is being, she could see something akin to determination in her eyes.

"I love her, as both Kara Danvers and Supergirl. I don't have any ill intentions towards her, if I wanted to hurt her, I would have done it awhile ago, but it's not me, I've never had any ill thoughts about her, even before we became friends."

Lena pauses for a moment, she begins to chew on the inside of her cheek.

She brings her arms over her chest, She thinks for a moment as she leans back onto the door.

Alex searches the Luthor's facial features, as if trying to find anything that pointed to the contrary.

"All my life, I've always wanted to have a family, you know.", Lena begins to soften, her gaze, meeting the older Danvers' own, "But as a Luthor, The idea of having children of my own...just didn't seem plausible, Relationships I had never lasted, or I was just some tool they could try and use to better themselves. I was giving up, but then Kara came along, and well, I began to want that again, especially because Kara could give it to me, she's everything and More I want in someone, She doesn't see my name, she sees me, as a person, as a woman just wanting to find a place outside of her family's name.", the Luthor licked her lips slightly to moisten them, she broke her gaze off of the Brunette, "I worry, a lot, She's always out there, risking her life, and every time she gets hurt, it breaks my heart. The thought of losing her, scares me, she's all I have."

The air seems to lighten in the slightest.

"I...she told me...about you two trying for children…"

Lena blushed slightly, but nodded, "We are.", The heiress looked up and met Alex's sympathetic gaze, "Kara's always risking her life you know. Everyday When she leaves my side to go do her Super Girling, I know that she stands a risk of not coming back to me, I tried to ignore that type of thinking, but when the reality sets in, you just can't help but think about it you know. and I began to think about it, When Kara almost didn't come back to me, I didn't have anything I was alone and it was...this horrible feeling of emptiness all over again.", Lena rose her hand to her chest, "And I didn't want that feeling to be there if something, God forbid, did happen to her. So...I brought up the topic of children. and she wanted them as well, so...we're going to start trying for them.", Lena swallowed thickly.

Alex's lips parted in awe, "I see."

Lena nodded, her eyes had grown slightly teary, "Kara loves you, you mean a lot to her, And it would mean the world to her if we could at least try to get along. I Know my last name is hard to look past, but I'd like it if we could try to just be on good terms. Kara wants you to be in the picture when the time comes that I have her kids, She wants you to be apart that family."

Alex feels her chest fill with warmth, "I don't have anything against you, Lena", her voice grows soft, she loses the tone of aggression, "I was just cautious, but I trust you...Kara really loves you too, She's happy, you make her happy, and I like that she's finally found someone that makes her that happy."

Lena and Alex share a moment of soft gazes.

Alex releases a soft Sigh, "I trust you not to hurt her".

Lena smiles softly, a blush decorating her cheeks.

"Looks like I could expect the news of being an aunt soon huh"

Lena chuckles softly. "Maybe."

Alex blushes slightly, she smiles sheepishly, "Sorry for being an ass"

Lena waved it off, "It's okay, you were only concerned about Kara."

it seems that both women have finally squashed any miscommunications.

and it feels nice.

* * *

"Babe", Comes Maggie's voice as she spins around from in front of a very concerned Kara. Clearly Maggie was stalling the super, stopping her from interrupting them.

Alex chuckles softly, "at least we know that Kara wasn't using her super hearing".

Lena comes from behind, a smile curling her lips, "At least.", she chuckles, it comes out soft.

Kara relaxes as she sees how calm both of the women she loves are. "Princess", she says softly, she finally steps passed Maggie, "You two took forever", the Blonde puffed her cheeks slightly, she pouted and wore that kicked puppy look that melted both Alex's and Lena's hearts.

Maggie snickers slightly from behind.

Alex rolls her eyes and smiles, "Relax, we were just chatting."

Lena walks by Alex and reaches to stand in front of her worried lover, she reaches out with both hands and takes a hold of Kara's face, she giggles softly, it comes out girlish and loving, her eyes gaze deeply and tenderly into Kara's own, "We were just talking, Baby.", she leans up slightly while pulling Kara's face to her own, they brush noses softly.

Kara smiles and brings her hands to Lena's hips, just enjoying the closeness.

Alex groans, "Disgustingly cute".

"and gay", Maggie adds with another snicker, "very gay."

* * *

 **Hope it's been a good read.**


End file.
